A customer may request a network service provider to guarantee the performance of one or more network services. For example, the service provider and the customer may detail the level of network performance for a service to be received by the customer in a Service Level Agreement (SLA). For example, a SLA may detail transport level service assurances for a service using performance parameters such as: frequency of loss events, duration of loss events, packet loss rates, delay, delay variation, jitter, etc. Failing to meet a SLA guarantee may result in a service disruption for the customer. In addition, the failure to meet a SLA guarantee may result in a loss of revenue for the customer and/or the network service provider.
The service provider may perform compliance monitoring to ensure that SLA targets are met. Thus, detecting the occurrence and location of performance anomalies (e.g., high jitter or loss events) is important to ensuring the effective operation of network infrastructures. However, monitoring and detecting meaningful events in huge infrastructures with high bandwidth links where normal traffic behavior can be highly dynamic presents serious challenges.